Forever
by ShiniRoza
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were the cliché bad boy meets boy and fall in love. But now they've broken up after Kurt is convinced Blaine has cheated. The evidence is pretty damning too. When Kurt has to keep an eye in him for an evening, Blaine's not about to let Kurt leave without a fight. Badboy!Blaine, Anderberry siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Forever

**We did a lot of traveling this weekend and I ended up writing this story. It's been floating around in my head so yeah... :D Tell me what you think! Also this is has a make out scene and its probably as close to smut as I'll come, so tell me how I did on that part :)**

**There's also some references to some sex but they're not too bad. Enjoy! *whispers* Apparantly if you type a story on your iPod you don't even know that your typing over 3k words! Also follow me on tumblr, I'm klaineshini :)**

"Rachel, he's not five years old. He's sixteen."

"I know, Kurt. But you know how he is, he's been sneaking out, hanging around Puck and that group. He's like before you guys- well he just can't be by himself."

Kurt's breath caught at the almost reference, "But why do you need me? You know how it ended between us, that's just torture."

Rachel paused slightly, the sound of her breathing drifting through the phone. "Look, I know this is mean but he's always been better around you. He listens to you."

Kurt snorted, and he hoped Rachel had inferred that he was rolling his eyes. "Better around me? Are you screwing with me?"

Rachel sighed, "Maybe this could be a chance for you guys to patch things up. Kurt, please?"

"Rach, I don't know..."

She pressed her chance, "C'mon, you won't do this for your very best friend's birthday? Please, please, please? I'll love you forever."

He sighed, "Okay, but I won't be in the same room as him, and he has to keep his distance, okay?"

Kurt held the phone away from his ear as Rachel squealed, "Oh, thank you, thank you! I'll make it up to you somehow.

"I'll be there at six tonight?"

"Yeah, that'd be perfect. And thank you again!"

"Yeah, okay. I have to go, bye."

"Alright, bye."

He hung up the phone, sucking in a deep breath. He threw himself back onto the bed, cellphone hung loosely from his hand.

What was he thinking? He couldn't do this, not now, not ever. He contemplated calling Rachel back when another thought struck him.

What did he have to be afraid of? If he backed out now, he knew that he would look like the pathetic, heartbroken teen he most definitely was. He didn't want B- him to think that. What he wanted was to pretend that he wasn't shattering inside and that the past six months hadn't happened.

***  
"Blaine?" Rachel knocked on his door.

He didn't look up from where he was texting somebody on his bed. "What do you want, Rachel?"

"I just thought I'd let you know that you're not going to be home alone tonight."

He scoffed, "Why? You're not going to that musical for your birthday?"

"Of course I am. Um, Kurt's going to keep an eye on you."

He looked up at that, eyes wide and features frozen. "What?"

"Kurt's coming over tonight while the rest of us go out to Westerville."

"I don't need a babysitter, Rachel. And I most certainly don't need my ex boyfriend to be said babysitter." He spoke bitingly but there was something almost broken in his eyes.

"You know you would be jumping at this chance if you two were still together."

"Of course I would: if we were still together. Which incidentally, we're not." His phone was thrown on his bed and he was glaring now.

Rachel wasn't about to back down, "Yeah, well maybe you would still be together if you could've kept it in your pants and not cheated on him."

"I didn't cheat on him! He was the best thing that ever happened to me, I wouldn't have done anything to mess that up." Blaine snapped, honey eyes turned molten gold.

"Whatever, Blaine. Just don't upset him, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Rachel stormed off as Blaine flopped back on his own bed, picking up his phone. He opened up his photos, searching until he found his favourite one. The picture showed him and Kurt, cheeks touching and faces open and happy. He traced his thumb along Kurt's pixelised face, sighing slightly.

***  
Kurt's stomach turned as he raised a hand to knock on the mahogany door. His eyes widened when he heard a yelled conversation from inside, "Blaine! Could you get the door?"

"Why me? You've got two legs that work."

"Blaine, I'm getting ready! Please?"

"Whatever."

Usually this type of banter between the siblings would make Kurt laugh but this time it made him want to puke. Was Rachel really so tactless that she would get Blaine of all the people in the Anderson-Berry household to open the door?

He was about to flee to the safety of his Navigator when the door in front of him swung open. He stood frozen as he took in the boy in front of him.

Blaine donned an old t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. His hair was curling slightly from his gel, exactly how Kurt preferred it. His hazel eyes held Kurt's gaze and even though they both wanted to, neither could find it in himself to look away.

Blaine remembered standing in the exact position a million times before, though none of those times were nearly as intense or nostalgic as this. He drunk Kurt in with hungry eyes, unable to look away.

The older boy had on a blue shirt with a simple black vest, and his usual skinny jeans. It was a far cry from his usual array of complicated zippers and buttons but Blaine knew that Kurt could wear a potato sack like it belonged on the runway. His hair was swept up into a perfect elegant coif, giving way to beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Hey." He breathed.

His familiar tone snapped Kurt out of his thoughts. He steeled himself, mustering up as much spite as he could. "Hi." He replied coolly.

Blaine's eyes dimmed considerably and he stepped back to let Kurt in.

Kurt walked into the familiar hallway almost gingerly. He hadn't been there since The Breakup and suddenly he remembered why. They made eye contact for a second as another memory took ahold of him; though this one wasn't nearly as nice as remembering picking Blaine up for a date.

Although he'd tried to erase the memory altogether, he could still remember every single, heart-wrenching detail.

***  
_They both collapsed onto the couch, breathing heavily. Blaine used his remaining strength to flip them over, cuddling his face into Kurt's sweaty neck. "God, Kurt," He panted, "You are going to top every single time from now until we die."_

Kurt laughed, his voice husky from crying out so loud. "I could be okay with that."

They both lay there, basking in the warm glow their spent bodies created. Soon though, Kurt could feel something drying on his chest and stomach and he grimaced. " I need a shower."

Blaine grinned up at him, "Need some help? I'm really good at that sort of thing."

Kurt patted his bare back, "Easy, tiger. We're both going to need a break after three rounds."

Blaine pouted but rolled off of him, holding out a hand to help him up. He took a step back and hissed as pain ran up his back, "God, you really gave it to me, didn't you?"

"Like you weren't begging for it."

Blaine shrugged, making Kurt laugh. "Well, I wasn't going to ask you to stop."

"I'm gonna go shower."

Blaine leaned up to press a soft kiss against his lips, "Don't be too long, okay? We have the whole weekend and I'm not about to waste it." And because he could he said, "I love you."

"M'kay. I love you too." Kurt murmured against his lips. The tall boy raced up the stairs before he could deepen the kiss.

He walked into Blaine's room, pulling out a pair of boxers and a a sweat shirt (Blaine's shirts were too small for him) and walked into the bathroom.

He turned the water on as hot as it could go, smiling as he grabbed Blaine's body wash. He popped the cap open, inhaling the sweet smell. Lathering himself up, he hummed softly, washing away the suds. He washed his hair quickly, turning the tap off once he was done.

He smiled as he patted his hair dry, opening the door slightly so some steam could escape. He pulled on Blaine's boxers and sweatshirt, taking time to rub his nose against the collar of the sweater.

He walked into Blaine's room to throw the towel in the hamper and spied something on the bedside table. He picked up the frame, a bigger smile breaking out onto his face when he saw the picture.

It was the day they had gone to the beach and they were both shirtless. It was obviously a selfie from the way Blaine's arm was extended in front of them. They both sported huge grins, rivalling the sun that beamed down on them.

He set the picture down, a smile still stuck on his face. He walked into the hallway to the stairs and took the steps two at a time, "Blaine? What did you want to-"

He cut off abruptly when he reached the landing.

You know those moments that you think that you'll never forget? The kind that seem to be stuck in the very recesses of your mind, impossible to scrape out?

Kurt knew he could never forget what he saw in that moment.

Blaine stood with his back to the wall beside the door, his hands pressed against the chest in front of him. His lips were attached to the ones of the boy that held him.

His head banged against the wall when he pulled back, hearing Kurt's voice. "Kurt!" He looked at Kurt's wide eyes, realizing the position he was in. He pushed the figure away from him, finally coming to his senses.

He walked towards the frozen boy, who took a step back automatically.

"Kurt- I swear, it's not what it looks like! Let me explain." His eyes reflected his voice: frantic and desperate. Blaine reached out to hold Kurt's arm in his own.

Kurt's voice was barely a whisper when he spoke, "Let go of me." Blaine retracted his arm immediately. Kurt turned on his heel wordlessly, taking oddly steady steps back up the stairs.

_Blaine followed him, "Kurt? Can we please talk about this?"_

_Kurt gave no sign that he heard Blaine's pleas. He opened the bedroom door and made a beeline for his overnight bag. "Kurt? What are you doing?"_

_His answer was short and devoid of any emotion, "Leaving."_

_"Baby, please. Listen to me- I didn't want that to happen, it-"_

_Kurt turned sharply at his words, "Don't call me that. And you didn't want it to happen? Well that's pretty damn hard to believe."_

_"Ba-Kurt, you have to believe me."_

_Kurt just shook his head, seemingly deaf to Blaine's words, "I knew it was too good to be true. I should have listened to Mercedes when she told me that you would just find someone else as soon as you got bored."_

_"I would never- I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You know that."_

_"I know that?!" He yelled, "I thought that, Blaine. But obviously that isn't true."_

_He rushed past Blaine, running downstairs, blind to the person standing beside the door, watching the whole situation amused. Blaine ran behind him pausing at the door, "What the hell are you still doing here?! Get out of my house!"_

_The boy shrugged, "Whatever. Call me."_

_Blaine groaned, slamming the door behind him. He ran to the living room and found Kurt pulling on his jeans that had fallen to the floor not two hours before. _

_Kurt stood up, trying to move past Blaine. He wasn't about to let that happen. He held Kurt's arm, doing his best to keep the boy from fleeing. "Kurt, please. Don't leave, we can work this out. It's just a misunderstanding. Please, we'll get through this."_

_Kurt's eyes grew cold, "We're done, Blaine."_

_He rushed out of the house and into his car, trying to block out the sounds of Blaine's calls. He made it two streets out before he realized that he was still in Blaine's sweater._

_He pulled over and let the tears fall._

Kurt flinched slightly, his heart hurting just to think about it. Rachel bounded in the hallway, "Kurt!" He welcomed the distraction, and pretended not to watch Blaine leave the room. She kissed his cheek,"Thank you so much for this."

He raised an eyebrow, "You owe me." She nodded and he cracked a small smile, "Now go have fun and tell me all about it."

"Of course! I have to go now, okay? Good luck. "

Rachel's dads walked out. Leroy smiled at Kurt, "Hello, Kurt. We really appreciate you doing this."

He nodded, smiling politely. "It's not a problem."

Hiram smiled knowingly, "Of course it is. But Blaine only seems to listen to you, so we really appreciate it."

Kurt only nodded again. The trio left soon after that and it took Kurt a few moments to realize that he was by himself with Blaine for the first time in two months.

He took a deep calming breath (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and walked to the kitchen. He could hear Blaine walking around the living room so he walked in and sat down at the island.

Trying his best to pretend that his ex boyfriend wasn't in the next room, he pulled out a copy of Vogue. He focused on the newest trends as best as he could, trying to fall into the familiar world of patterns and colours.

He tensed when he heard footsteps in the hall outside the kitchen, accidentally reading the same line about zebra print over again. A voice sounded from the doorway, "Hey, babe."

Kurt had done his best to avoid Blaine's hopes of 'explaining' at school and he gave his default come back, "Go away, Anderson."

Blaine usually wasn't so flippant around Kurt, choosing to shed the indifferent mask he usually wore, but _now, " _What? No, 'Hey, beautiful?'"

Kurt flinched noticeably. He remembered when he started calling Blaine 'Beautiful', back in the early days of their relationship. Blaine had admitted that after everything he'd been through, being called that was more than he could've hoped for. So it had been their thing. But now all it it did was make Kurt wonder whether that had been a lie too.

"Shut up. I don't want to be here." And then, to get some sort of reaction out of him he said, "I could be on a date."

It was a lie. He'd broken up with Chandler the night before, but Blaine didn't need to know that. Blaine snorted ,"Oh yeah, how is Charlie?"

"_Chandler_ and I are great."

Blaine gave him an infuriating smirk, "Yeah? Is he any good in bed?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, saying calmly, "I wouldn't know, we've only been dating for a few weeks."

"A few weeks? What a prude." His voice was a sneer and Kurt could feel his blood boil.

"Well, I don't throw myself into people's beds as soon as I meet them. I'm not the whore in this kitchen."

Kurt expected a biting reply but Blaine only seemed to sag, his eyes losing any hostility. He almost regretted it, but not quite.

"I didn't cheat on you, Kurt." His voice was a whisper, light as baby's breath.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You keep forgetting that I saw you with your tongue shoved down somebody's throat, while you were still dating me. I think that can be qualified as cheating."

Blaine's eyes seemed to blaze again, "God, you won't even let me explain though! How would you know? Maybe if you would get off your goddamn high horse and let me tell you the whole story, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Now Kurt stood, "You don't get to turn this on me!" He stalked over to where Blaine stood, poking him in the chest, "I'm not the one who ruined something beautiful, okay? I'm not the one who couldn't-"

And then he couldn't talk anymore because his mouth was suddenly sealed by another pair of lips. He froze and before he could pause to think logically he began to kiss back. Their mouths moved furiously, both of them trying to gain the upper hand.

Kurt's hand seemed to move of its own accord, threading his fingers into the back of Blaine's head where the curls weren't slicked down with gel. Surprisingly, Kurt's tongue slipped first, practically forcing its way into Blaine's welcoming mouth.

They both moaned audibly as their tongues met and Blaine pulled them into the edge of the island.

His back dug into the wood and he pulled himself up so he was sitting on the counter. Kurt didn't pull back at Blaine's manoeuvre, and let himself be pulled closer as Blaine wrapped his ankles around the back of Kurt's knees.

Their hands roamed shamelessly, sliding under shirts, across thighs and tugging at locks of hair. Short breaths and pants filled the air and Blaine could feel himself whimpering when Kurt _growled _from the back of his throat.

Blaine didn't even have to crane his neck from the angle he was sitting at because Kurt was so deliciously tall. He tilted his head, trying to find that perfect angle, groaning when he did.

Kurt let the hand that wasn't twisted in Blaine's hair trail down the familiar planes of his chest, resisting the urge to rip his shirt off in the process.

Kurt pulled back first, panting heavily. Blaine's looked down at him from atop the island, his pupils blown. When he spoke his voice was a growl, "I missed that so much."

Kurt's mind seemed to catch up with him and he suddenly peeled himself away from Blaine. He stumbled back, lips swollen, hair mussed and cheeks rosy. They both took deep breaths and Blaine began to talk during Kurt's stunned silence, "I didn't cheat on you." His voice was still hoarse.

The memory pounded through his veins the same way it did every time he denied it.

_Blaine watched his boyfriend walk up the stairs, staring unashamedly at his bare behind. He grinned to himself, silently wondering how he got so lucky. _

_He wondered where he would be without Kurt. Probably stealing from the closest convenience store and slashing car tires with Puck. _

_The smile seemed to be stuck on his face and he welcomed it. As long as Kurt could make him smile like this for the rest of his life he would be happy. _

_A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts and he panicked for a second, hoping that it wasn't his parents. He pulled on his boxers and a t shirt and mentally came up with a list of ways to hide his boyfriend._

_A quick check out the window answered his question and although the person standing there put him on alert, he was happy it wasn't his parents home early. He raised an eyebrow, opening the door. "What are you doing here, Sebastian?"_

_Sebastian stepped in without a word, turning to face Blaine with a seemingly ever present smirk on his face. "Thought we could hang out."_

_Blaine rolled his eyes, "Go away, Sebastian. I told you I have a boyfriend."_

_Sebastian stepped closer, trailing a hand down Blaine's arm. "Never stopped you before."_

_"Well this is now." He slapped his hand away. "Now leave before Kurt comes downstairs and gets the wrong idea."_

_Sebastian rolled his eyes, "You're still with gay face? You could do so much better you know." His smirk grew, "I could show you a whole new world."_

_"Now that you've successfully insulted my boyfriend and ruined Aladdin for me forever, you can get the hell out of here." Blaine's eyes blazed. He could take a truckload of insults against himself but the minute someone said a word against Kurt, his defences went up._

_Before Blaine could process what happened Sebastian had two hands on his hips and his lips pressed against Blaine's. His eyes widened and he moved his hands up Sebastian's chest to push him away as a voice sounded from beside him._

_"Blaine? What did you want to-"_

Blaine slipped down from the counter, moving towards Kurt. He moved his hand against the soft skin of Kurt's hand slowly, still afraid of rejection. When none came his grip grew firmer and he tilted his head to meet those gorgeous blue eyes. He trailed his free hand along Kurt's defined cheekbone, letting their warm breaths mix together. "You have to believe me. Baby, _please_. I love you so much." His voice trembled.

Kurt's breath hitched and he realized how long he'd just wanted to hear those words fall from Blaine's mouth. Three words to reassure him, to remind him of what made him fall for the other boy so easily. But he didn't know how to go about it, "How can I believe you?"

He'd never seen Blaine so desperate before. His voice broke, "I don't know how. I don't know, Kurt. I don't know why I bother because I know that even if I convince you, you're just going to find someone so much better than me. But it'd be worth it, you know? I'd spend an eternity of convincing you to love me to spend ten minutes with you in my- _oomph."_

Kurt kissed him, partly to get him to stop rambling and partly because he'd been holding it in too long. The kiss they'd shared before had been filled with hunger and aching longing. This one was just as passionate and it conveyed every bit of love they held for each other. They pulled back reluctantly, holding as close as possible.

Blaine gazed up at him, eyes twinkling like a child's. Kurt squeezed his hip, "What's that look?"

"What look?"

Kurt smiled, "You used to give it to me all the time, like you couldn't believe I was here or something. You're doing it now."

"I can't." Blaine breathed, "I can't believe someone as angelic and beautiful as you would even think about giving me the time of day."

Kurt sighed, "I don't know how you can look at me and say that."

"Well," he began, stroking his forearm, "If you let me I'd spend the rest of my life giving you reasons why." His tone was light but Kurt knew that there was something a while lot deeper under the surface. His eyes flashed with hope and Kurt could feel him tense for the answer under his hands.

This was it. This answer would determine whether or not Kurt would take Blaine back, with the belief that he hasn't done anything to betray his trust. He ghosted his fingertips along Blaine's jaw, and stared into his hazel eyes; they were earnest and alight with hope.

"It might take a while." He said finally. "You willing to stick around that long?"

Blaine let out a long breath and laughed. And as Kurt listened to that beautiful sound, he knew he'd made the right decision.

Later that night, they lay in Blaine's bed, warm and sated. Their body heat threaded together, creating an atmosphere unique unto them.

Kurt smiled at him, his face glowing in the lamplight, "You weren't kidding when you said I was going to top every single time were you?"

Blaine shrugged, his shoulder sliding against the mattress. "If I'm feeling energetic I might go for it every now and then." He watched Kurt laugh and hoped for all that he was worth that he would never lose him, "Kurt?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

Blaine hummed happily before continuing, "Aren't you still with Chandler?"

Blaine braced himself for the freak out and inevitable fleeing he knew was to come but all that he got was a sheepish smile, "Umm... I may or may not have broken up with Chandler last night."

Blaine grinned, "You sly jerk. Why'd you break up?"

Kurt shrugged, leaning over to kiss Blaine's nose, "Mm, well for starters his hair wasn't really dark enough."

"Oh?" A grin.

"Yeah. And his eyes were way too blue, they would've been a lot nicer if they were, I don't know, hazel?"

Blaine giggled. "Really?"

"Uh huh. And he didn't wear a bow tie on the first date."

"I knew you loved the bow tie."

"I loved _you. _I still do."

"I love you too." A sweet, short kiss accompanied his words, "Forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, you guys! For those of you following this, there's a one shot related to this that you can find on my account :) **

**Love,**

**Shini xx**


End file.
